When the Full Moon Will Rise
by LadyofTrinity
Summary: Lizzie really didn't like moving to Forks.Her first day at school didn't seem like it would turn out so good.I mean,how would YOU feel if you almost got ran over on your first day?But who's in the car changes everything for her... -Seth/OC-
1. I almost get run over, and like it

**Well, I'm not exactly a newbie to fanfiction. I have another account set up on here for all of my other stories, but this is my first Twilight fanfiction. My other stories circulated around the Harry Potter fandom. But, I'm an avid fan of the Twilight Saga so I thought I'd try my hand at a Twilight fanfiction. And, since Seth is just about my favorite character, not to mention he's totally hot, I mean, I just know it, I thought I'd try my hand at setting him up since everyone knows that is just going to be great once he gets together with someone. I wish I could have him actually. Oh well, I'll just have to settle for Lizzie having him. Hope you like the story.**

* * *

"Have a good first day!" my mom called as I got out of the car. I felt myself blush as a few other kids in the parking lot looked out way.

"I will, mom, love you," I said, quickly shutting the door and resituating my backpack on my shoulder as my mom drove off. I looked at Forks High School and sighed. Way small. Like, smaller than my past school, which, believe me, was WAY too small for the number of kids in it.

_But, remember, Lizzie, this place only has like 3,000 people living in the town,_ I reminded myself. It was September, not exactly the middle of the first semester, but enough into the school year that everyone else had already built up their own bonds with everyone and I was bound to be the outsider. Joy, right? Note use of sarcasm. Oh, and lets not forget that I was, like, thirty minutes early for school.

I stood awkwardly in the parking lot for a few more moments before I willed myself to walk to the "Main Office" building. I was dreading this day more and more with each step that I took. I mean, how could my parents do this too me!

But, I guess that I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Elizabeth Gates. And, no, there is no relation to Bill Gates. And, if you hadn't already guessed, my family just moved to Forks Washington. Like, one of the top ten wettest places in the United states. I was used to the Southern Tennessee climate, not this.

We had moved here because of my mother, Dawn Gates. She said that she wanted to "go back to her family roots" or whatever. So, since she lived here as a child, guess what? Her kids get to have just as much fun here as she did! Joy. You know, I bet you can just feel the sarcasm rolling off me now. Yeah.

My parents had promised me when I was younger that we would never move because my mother knew what it was like to have to go through that. Well, turns out my parents changed there mind about the whole "not moving" thing without telling us, my brother, Harold, or Harry for short, and me because I came home from school one day and my parents were packing. I cried for a week, nonstop. So now, I was simply resigned to my fate.

Well, I'm fifteen, kinda small for my age since I'm only five foot tall and most people say that I'm as light as a feather weighing in at only 95 pounds. I have brown hair that goes to about mid-chest, since we just cut it and blue marbly eyes. Fair skinned, very freckled, porcelain colored. And that's just about what I look like in a nutshell I guess.

So, I'm walking through the parking lot and I take one-step forward and a like, half a second later a almost sad looking beat up car in the space that I had just been. I whipped around seriously ticked off. Whoever that was could have taken off my foot or something with the way they were driving.

"What the heck! Would you watch where you're driving? You almost took off my foot!" I yelled at the car as the people got out.

On the shotgun side closest to me, a girl who looked like she was my age, but more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen, hopped out with the grace of a model. On the driver's side a huge, and I mean HUGE, native American looking guy gets out, and of course, he just _has_ to look cute too doesn't he? And when I say huge, I mean, like, 6' 6" huge, with like muscles showing through his shirt and everything. Yeah, I know, I was pretty wowed by that too. And then, as if that wasn't enough, out comes two more hugely native American-ish people get out, a girl on the driver's side and a guy who look like he was seventeen or something on my side. And the guy on my side... just... oh my god gorgeously cute. Like, "OMG, I'm going to have a heart attack from his cuteness" cute. Could this day get like any more embarrassing? Me screaming at two huge guys one of whom was standing oh so close to me and I practically thought I was going to faint. And this other huge chick who looked like she could break me in half. Along with this insanely gorgeous and sweet looking girl.

I officially hated my life.

"I'm sorry, Jake needs to drive a little better," said the petite looking model girl in front of me. "I'm Renesmee," she said, extending her hand. I shook myself out of the shock of being around all of these insanely intimidating and pretty people and shook her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth. But you can call me Lizzie if you want," I said.

"I didn't mean to, you know, almost kill you. Seth here was being stupid and distracted me," said Jake. "I'm Jacob Black by the way. Uh, are you okay?"

"Um... oh, uh, yeah. I'm sorry for just blowing up on you guys like that. I mean, I'm usually not like that. I'm just kinda tense already and I got freaked out," I explained. I know I probably shouldn't be spilling out like this but it was just to darn easy to talk to them.

"Oh, it's okay. You're the new girl, right?" Renesmee said, in what I assumed was a rhetorical question, but, all the same, I nodded. She smiled sweetly and I just wanted to run up and hug her. "Well, that's Leah Clearwater," she said, gesturing to the girl on the other side of the car. "And this is her brother, Seth Clearwater."

I looked up at him at exactly the same time as he looked down at me and when our eyes met, I could have sworn that I felt a shift in the air or something. I smiled, the only thing that my brain seemed to be able to do at that moment. Finally, I some how gained the ability to speak again and said hi to him.

"Hi," he said back, and if I wasn't mistaken, which I totally could have been, he sounded a little breathless. And then this heavy silence just sort of over took us as Seth and I just stared back at each other, neither one of us willing to look away.

Finally, I heard a giggle and Seth and I both broke away, looking at Renesmee. Who looked like she was trying to keep from giggling still. "So, do you need someone to show you around? We all usually hang out before school when they have to get back to the res," she said.

"Sure that would be great," I said and we head off to the main office building again, but this time, I was in MUCH better spirits.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. tell me your ideas and they may just get their way into the story. Review and alert if you please.**

**Love, LadyOfTrinity  
**


	2. chats before school

**So, I hope you guys liked Chapter 1. Here is chapter 2. I know that I'm updating fast but it is the only way that you really get people to come see your story is if it's one of the first things they see when they click on "Twilight" in "book" on here. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

"So, where you from?" asked Seth as he walked beside me. I was surprisingly comfortable with his closeness, his hand and arm occasionally brushing up against my own. Renesmee was on my left and Seth on my right. After only knowing them for about fifteen minutes, I could already tell that Jacob and Renesmee had some kind of special bond. It just... I don't know, filled the air around them and it was just in the way he looked at her. Like they both care for each other so much that they would to anything for that person.

Yeah, I'm the kind of person who says stuff like that after only fifteen minutes. It's pathetic, I know. It's like when I try to get all deep and stuff about stuff that probably isn't that deep.

Leah was on Jacob's other side, just a half a step behind the rest of us, as if she were watching over our backs. Creepy, I know.

"South East Tennessee. The climate is very different from here. Back home we just got out of draught and here it rains like every other day," I said. "I'm still not used to everything being so... cold and wet, ya know?" I explained and Seth nodded. "And of course the fact that it's actually going to _snow_ snow here. We don't ever get a lot of snow in Tennessee."

"I think that'd be cool to live somewhere like that, if only for a little while," said Renesmee, or "Nessie" as everyone seemed to call her. "Is it nice there?"

"The best place in the world. We lived in a two-story house in the middle of the woods and owned most of the surrounding woods. I would just spend hours running through the woods sometimes. Of course, I'm kind of biased on the subject," I said with a laugh.

"Well, we have tons of woods here. And beaches near by. I'm sure that you'll like it here," Seth chirped with a smile. It was like, every time he smiled, I just wanted to throw my arms around his waist and hug him. But I mean, seriously! But, he'd probably be all like "What the heck chick? I just met you!", then I'd be all mortified, and life would suck in Forks again. Yeah, I know, melodramatic much. I guess I was too quiet after that because his smile dropped as he looked at me.

"Yeah," I said, because just maybe I would and, I wanted to see him happy again. Like I thought he would, his face lit up and I smiled back.

"Guys, we need to get going. We've gotta get back," said Leah. It was like, the second thing she had said the whole time. And that's including "hi". Yeah, I know. Solemn much?

"Aww! Do you really have to go?" Renesmee pouted, wrapping her little[er] arms around Jacob's arm.

"Yeah, Jake, do we _have_ to?" Seth whined and I smiled. He reminded me of a puppy. It was cute.

"Guys, you know we do. Don't worry, Nessie, we're picking you up after school today too," Jacob said, pulling her into a one armed hug that lingered a bit longingly.

Jacob totally gave off an older brother's best friend vibe. Like he was supposed to see her as a little sister, friend, or something but totally liked her more than that.

It was kind of sad but so sweet at the same time.

"It was great hanging out with you guys. It was almost cool getting close to being run over, ya know? We should hang out sometime," I said, bumping into Seth to see if he would take the hint that I wanted to hang out with _him_ mainly...well, except for Renesmee, 'cause we were already practically best friend, but still.

Seth looked at me odd and caught my gaze and seemed to pick up at least _some_ of what I was insinuating. "Oh, yeah, totally. You know, that would be gre- cool," he said quickly. I held back the urge to laugh at his eagerness. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who felt something. "So, um...later?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Come on, guys. I don't want to get stuck wearing some frilly dress or something," Leah complained, pulling on Seth's arm, tugging him away. Her words didn't make sense but I brushed it off, waving at Leah, Seth, and Jacob as they walked off.

"You know, since we have like half of the same schedule, I should probably show you around for real," said Renesmee. I smiled chuckling.

"Yeah, I didn't get shown around as much as randomly walked around while talking about nothing," I said with a laugh and she nodded as we started off on a real tour this time...

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Um, review please. I like getting reviews and feed back. thanks guys.**


	3. Already Besties with Nessie

**Hey guys. I got inspired and I couldn't wait to get this out there. I know the updates are coming really close but, you can't say no when you've got a story to write. I hope you all like this chapter as much as the other two.**

* * *

Renesmee had the same schedule as me, for which I was extremely grateful. Even in my old school, I hadn't had a terrible lot of friends. Just about four really close ones and a few others. I had always felt that the reason was a couple of things. One, because I was intelligent. I had been called a nerd and geek all through school back home. I loved reading and had taught myself to at the age of four, even before I had started kindergarten. And it show in the way I talked. And two, the other reason, was that I was different. Considered weird. I don't even know why. Of course, my choice of friends was... unconventional in a way. Two of them were goth, one was kind of a wanna-be goth, and the other one was kind of preppy-ish who pretty much hated the other three and the feeling was mutual for them to her too. Which _always_ made hanging out _extra special fun_! Yeah, you can just taste the sarcasm there.

But as Renesmee and I sat eating lunch together (both of us ate like bird. I was so glad that I didn't have someone nagging me to eat more for once) I was really surprised to find that she didn't have, like, any friends at all at Forks High School.

"Most of my friends are on the reservation," she explained. Which also seemed to be one of the only very few things that she seemed to be explaining outside of school and _Jacob_, Seth, and Leah. Another thing that I managed to worm out of her was a bit about her family. "My dad was Edward Cullen's older brother, biologically. When my parents were killed in a car accident, he, his wife Bella, and the rest of the Cullen's took me in." But that was all I could get out of her. She was apparently "much more interested to hear all about" me. Oh, yes, because I'm just _so_ interesting.

It was so much fun being with Renesmee that the rest of the day just seemed to fly by and soon enough, Renesmee and I were sitting outside on a bench by the parking lot waiting for our respective rides.

"So, what did you think of Seth?" Renesmee suddenly asked. I looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You know, did you like him or anything?" she pushed.

I felt myself blush crimson. "Uh... well, um... I don't know. I only just met him for like twenty minute or whatever this morning." I stumbled over my words so I was sure that she would notice it.

"You know, it's okay it you like him. He doesn't have a girlfriend," she said in a way that I was sure was _supposed_ to sound off-handed.

"You know, you're not very good at "casual"," I said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're avoiding the subject."

"And I will continue to do so, just to let you know," I said in an overly perky voice, the one that I always used when I wanted to get on a person's nerves.

"Real nice," she said back.

"I know. I have that kind of effect on people," I said with a smuggy smile. We glared each other down for a few moments before we both burst out laughing.

"I'm guessing that this is going to be one of those "you had to be there and be an overly perky girl" moments, am I right?" we heard someone say and we both turned to look in front of us. Jacob and Seth stood there with raised eyebrows. Well, at least, Jacob did. Seth was just kind of smiling like a kid cracked up on candy on Halloween. Apparently, we had been so distracted that we hadn't heard them come up.

"Oh, hey Jake, Seth," Renesmee greeted, nudging me as she said Seth's name.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey Seth, _Jacob_," nudging Renesmee on "Jacob" the say as she had done with me. Only... she didn't move... like, at all. _Dang, Lizzie, are you just __**that**__ weak?_

"Hi Elizabeth, Did you have a good first day?" Seth asked, looking like a hyper little puppy, all wide eyed. I cracked another smile.

"Yeah, actually. Just usual school stuff. Ya know, just in an uber smaller school," I said with a chuckle.

"Cool. I'm glad. Well, you know, about you having a good day and all," he rushed to speak and I looked at Jacob skeptically.

"Did you give him, like, a lot of sugar or something?" I asked, only half joking and Jacob and Renesmee cracked up into laughter. "I mean, is it just me?"

"No, Seth's just like that," Jacob said and Seth's hyper attitude drooped a little.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be weird or anything," he said all droopy.

"Oh, of course not. Hey, I act like that all the time. It just takes me a little longer to get that, ya know, comfortable around people. I'm happy that you're so glad. It's cool," I assured him, suddenly feeling guilty. I always had this habit of putting my foot on my big mouth when I talked.

Seth instantly perked back up, just not to the magnitude of before, plopping down on my right like this morning, seeing as Renesmee was on my left. "So, do you need a ride or something?" he asked.

I shrugged, giving a half-smile before declining. "My mom was always late to pick me up back home. I'm used to waiting."

Jacob looked to Renesmee and offered her a hand as he said, "Speaking of going, we really should. I have to meet up with the rest of the guys to talk about the situation from earlier. I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Is something wrong?" I asked, concern lacing my voice and he looked at me.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. Something just came up," he said.

"Oh."

"Do we really have to go just yet, Jacob? Maybe we should wait for Elizabeth's mom to get here," Seth suggested and I just shrugged.

"It's okay. I'm used to waiting on my own. It's no big," I said. It really didn't bother me to be on my own. Well, maybe a little 'cause I didn't know Forks that well, but it was just fine really.

"No, I'll stay here and keep you company. Jake, I'll be around later," Seth insisted and Jacob just shrugged as Renesmee got up and they started walking away.

"I'll call you tonight, Lizzie, or I'll see you tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder... leaving me alone with Seth... for who knows how long until my mom got there.

Real nice, Nessie.

* * *

**So, that was chapter three. I think that that was a pretty good place to stop. Yeah, I know you all are just dying to find out what will happen with Lizzie and Seth as they wait for her mom. :) Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Review and all that jazz. Love you all!**

**LadyOfTrinity  
**


	4. Awkward After School Awkward But Nice?

**So, it took me awhile, but here's chapter 4. This one is almost a full page longer than the other chapters had been on **_**Microsoft Office Word Document**_**. I worked a lot on this one because it tells you a bit more about Lizzie and it gets the two of them closer together. Ahh, the power of awkwardness! LoL Tell me what you think.**

* * *

"So... You know that you didn't have to do this, right?" I said turning to him but he simply smiled back and nodded. "Okay, just making sure."

Silence washed over us again.

"Um... do you play any sports?" I asked, fidgeting on the bench, constantly bumping up against him.

"Eh, not really much. Football with the guys is all."

I nodded. "Cool... Any pets?"

"No. but I really like wolves," Seth said with a smile as if it was an inside joke.

"I like dogs too. I have a dog named Pico actually."

"Pico?" [AN: Pico is actually my dog. Like breed and everything.]

"Yeah, I don't really know why we named him that either. He's half Chihuahua, half miniature pincher. I think wolves are cool too. They're just so gorgeous but so lethal at the same time," I said smiling and he smiled back.

"There are actually some wolves around here," he said and when he caught my look of fear he added, "But don't worry. They're really tame. My tribe is like supposedly descended from wolves, actually."

"Really? That's so cool! Like, _real_ wolves?" I questioned.

"Yeah, pretty far fetched, though, don't you think?"

"Well, a lot of cultures have stranger ideas about how they actually come about. I mean, I'm pretty much a stick to science girl, but science can't always explain everything. There are things out there that just have no explanation," I replied. "Of course, coming from wolves might be another thing altogether."

"Uh huh, right," he said, nodding as if his mind was in another place.

I moved around a bit and my hand touched his arm and I felt like I remembered it feeling when I had touched the iron when it was turned on as a child (actually it happened twice. I didn't tend to listen to what I was told not to do as a child) but without the stinging. My hands and feet had always been naturally cold, bad circulation or something like that, so when something was hot it felt _WAY_ hot.

"Whoa, you're, like, burning up! Are you okay? Are you sick or something?" I exclaimed.

He looked startled for a minute, as if he wasn't running an extremely high fever and then it seemed to click. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. My body temperature runs a bit high just naturally. I'm fine. You, on the other hand, are freezing."

"I guess it's the same for me except in reverse. My hands and feet have always been like ice cubes. Bad circulation or something like that," I said back with a shrug.

"So I guess now you're my little ice cube?" he joked and I laughed.

"Hey, I'm not "little". I'm fun sized. And you're my _huge_ space heater," I replied and he nudged me a bit, playfully, though I toppled over onto the grass. I sat there started for a moment before laughing. It was too funny to me. Of course, to someone who didn't know me would have been worried that I fell off like that. I tend to fall, trip, and slip a lot. Balance is not something that I am friends with, apparently.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Seth exclaimed jumping off the bench and over to my side.

I nodded, standing up and brushing myself off. "Yeah, no big deal. Happens all the time with me. It seems that gravity and I are in a feud," I said with a laugh as Seth looked relieved and skeptical at the same time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just ask anyone in my family, I probably couldn't walk a straight line without falling over something. Goodness, it's like I just trip over air sometimes." I laughed at myself, shaking my head.

"So, you're basically a walking natural disaster."

"Yeah, not so great a way to put it."

"I didn't mean it like _that_. You're great! And amazing. And perfect!" he said excitedly. I widened my eyes and raised my eyebrows.

"Are you sure that we're talking about the same Lizzie here? 'Cause I'm _so_ not even close to perfect," I said skeptically.

"Of course you are. How could you not think that?" he said as if he was appalled that I would even suggest such a thing.

"'Cause I'm not. I'm just plain regular ol' Lizzie. Nothing special. I mean, I might be a little strange sometimes but I'm no where near any kind of perfect."

I shook his head and put his arm around me, guiding me back to sit on the bench. Wherever he touched me my skin burned, even through my clothes, and I was pretty sure that it wasn't just because of his actual body heat. There was just something about him that was... different. Not bad necessarily. Just, off, in a way, I guess. But whatever it was, made me feel... amazing. Like, all the air just left me but I didn't need it... he was all I needed. Of course, at this point I was starting to creep myself out. I mean, I was starting to sound like some kind of stalker.

"- and that's why you're so great," Seth said, as if he had been talking this whole time.

"Wait, what?" I asked, still a little out of it.

"Did you even hear anything that I just said?" he asked and I blushed, shaking my head no.

"I'm sorry, I just kind of spaced out. I do that a lot. Mind summarizing?" I asked, wishing that I would just be swallowed up into the ground from embarrassment.

He looked down at the ground as if he was suddenly shy and kinda disappointed. "Nah, it was no big deal... So, why'd you move up to Forks any way?"

"Well, my mom was born and lived here up until she was about ten. So, when my dad got a job offer in Port Angelis my mom jumped at the chance to move back up here. I didn't really have a choice in the matter. My brother Harry could have stayed back in Tennessee with his girlfriend but he decided to move with us. Once she get's enough money to rent a house or apartment here, she's moving up to be with him," I explained. _Yes, of course, Lizzie, just tell a guy that you hardly know your whole life story,_ I mentally berated myself.

"I guess it must have been hard on him to have to leave her. Did you have, or _do_ you have I guess, a boyfriend back home?" he asked, with something akin to fear in his voice.

"No, why?" I asked and I watched as a rosy tint came up over his tan cheeks.

"No reason."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "_Right_." Then I smiled and bumped into him playfully. He didn't budge. "You know, you could at least _act_ like you actually felt any of the force that was in that nudge," I pointed out.

He looked at me and smirked. "I might if you actually had. I mean, were you even trying?" he joked and I rolled my eyes. We glared at each other for a moment before we burst out laughing, much like I had done with Nessie. And of course, my mom picked **that** moment to drive up.

"Well, I gotta go. See you around," I said with a sigh, getting up from the bench. It was then that I realized that he had had his arm around me that whole time... and it had felt perfectly natural.

"Yeah, see you around," he agreed and smiled at me. I felt my face light up as I slipped into the car.

"Sorry I was so late," my mom apologized, "we're still unpacking and it got a little hectic. Did you have a nice day, though?"

"Yeah." _Like you couldn't even imagine_, I thought to myself as we drove off, my eyes on Seth...

* * *

**So that was chapter 4. Ya like? Tell me, next chapter (and the ones after it) do you want me to tell you the songs that I listened to that inspired the chapter and put them at the bottom down here? Or should I just keep it to myself and not bother you all? Just wondering.**


	5. By the Light of the Full Moon

**I'm SO sorry, you guys, that I've been gone for so long. I lost my inspiration for awhile and I still can't seem to get it back. But, I felt terribly so I wrote this up for you all. It's not as good as some of the others but in introduces somethings about Lizzie and I managed to sneaking one of my favorite songs, "Twilight" by Vanessa Carlton. The song reminds me so much of how I felt after finishing the Twilight Saga. **

**Also... I don't own iTouch(C) or iPod(C)... or "Twilight" for that , just own the story... Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

That night everything was in a sort of organized mess, as I got ready for bed. We lived on the edge of Forks, unfortunately far for the school but deep in the woods, which I loved. I loved the view that I had from my window, especially that night as I had almost all my lights turned out except for my bedside lamp that gave off a very soft glow.

The full moon's light spilled onto the floor of my room, which still held quite a few of my unpacked belongings. I was lucky enough to have gotten the room that had the window seat so I could look out into the woods and up at the star filled sky. It was one thing that this place held in common with my old home, a seat by the window and a view of the stars.

"Lizzie, turn out your light you need to get to bed," my mother said as she peaked her head in the door.

"Okay, Mom. I will. G'night," I said, not really looking away from the sky as she closed the door. But I grudgingly did as she told, getting up and switching of the lamp but didn't get into bed yet, grabbing the quilt that my grandmother had sewn me from the end of my bed and wrapped it around myself, curling back up in the window seat again.

My eyes scanned around the room, trying to remember where I put my iTouch© before. As forgetful as I was, it really wasn't like me to forget where my iTouch© would be. Of course, I had other things on my mind... like a certain gorgeous native.

Finally, I found the music player sitting on my desk with my newly acquired computer. Well, it wasn't actually _new_. It was or old one from back home but it was finally **mine**. Like, officially. Only my stuff and info without everybody else's crap to slow it down. I slid out of my spot on the bench and grabbed the iPod©, immediately putting the ear buds in my ears and going to the music screen.

Over a thousand songs, how could a person chooser just one to listen too? But I knew that I could find at least one song that fit the mood I was in. Finally, I settled on "Twilight" by Vanessa Carlton at let the song seep into me as I sang along, under my breath.

"-_As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead_

_It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and_

_I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real_

_But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed_

_And I will never see the sky the same way and_

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_

_I will never cease to fly if held down and_

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

_I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own_

_But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown_

_And I always knew, what was right_

_I just didn't know that I might_

_Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_-"

I didn't know why, but it made me feel as if I was missing something. Not emotionally, but in a way that made me think that there was something going on that I was missing and it was right under my nose. I sighed, trying to forget about it, choosing to look out at the view rather than dwell on something that I hadn't a clue about.

What bit of clearing we had that served as our back yard was basked in the silvery light from the moon, giving it a magical mood. I smiled. Forks could never compete with Tennessee in beauty or anything for that matter (except perhaps cute boys because my school had been sorely lacking in that respect) but the views certainly were beautiful, even in our own back yard. Just then though, I caught a glimpse of something sandy colored almost, that was flitting in and out through the trees and I remembered what Seth had said.

"_**-There are actually some wolves around here. -But don't worry. They're really tame-**_"

And that's when it came out into the light of the clearing. I had seen wolves before. Not very close but you got the general idea once you saw them. And this, this was... HUGE. Like insanely big. A huge sandy colored... _thing_ stood there in my yard... and I knew that I wouldn't be able to find my camera fast enough. Growing up in a house where for most of your preteen and teenage years your mother is a photographer really starts to rub off on you.

But really, it was probably the most beautiful animal I had ever seen and I just stared down at it from my bedroom window. After a moment though, it turned it's head, cocking it to the side and, miraculously, it looked up at me. But as soon as it caught that I saw looking back, it ran off and I was left with a sense of... almost the breathy light headedness that you got when you read, see, hear, or experience something romantic.

"Wow," I whispered to myself, in complete awe as I burrowed into my quilt and cushions on the window seat. And that was the last thing I could remember before it all went dark...

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 5. It wasn't much but, at least it was something, eh? So yeah, Love you guys!**

**~LadyOfTrinity~  
**


End file.
